<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Dreams by CringeNeverDies (Scarlet_Shadow_8)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230777">Sleepy Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Shadow_8/pseuds/CringeNeverDies'>CringeNeverDies (Scarlet_Shadow_8)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big brother Dream, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Dynamics, How Do I Tag, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Unreliable Narrator, first fic, no beta we die like schlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Shadow_8/pseuds/CringeNeverDies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream was impressed with himself, he had managed to get an entire family all on his SMP. Even if they were all alive for a fraction of a second, it was still an achievement.</p><p>So how did he get here?</p><p>--------</p><p>Although he knew next to nothing of the boy, Dream was in no position to refuse. He not only wanted Wilbur's creativity to help push the SMP's builds to another level, but he also couldn't just admit to the man that his kid brother could ever be considered dangerous (Though, after getting to know Wilbur, he would of wholeheartedly agreed that he was indeed a danger to the things around him. A fascination for fire and robbing people can do that to someone, he determines.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Familial, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heads up, this is my first fic!</p><p>Not only will it be sub par due to that, but this is also the first time i've done any creative writing in over 8 months so... good luck!</p><p>This first one was impulse written at 1 am in under an hour too... I'm not making a great first impression am I?</p><p>This is just me spitting out a disjointed idea of Dream getting attached to Tommy (I love fics that do that). There will be small snippets of how this changes things early on, such as the SMP-L'manberg war, but if I stick with this for long enough it will mainly focus on the exile arc (since that's the longest time they spend together).</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy, and don't be afraid to point out any spelling or grammatical errors (I'm trusting a spell/grammar checker here, I'm too tired! lmao).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was impressed with himself, he had managed to get an entire family all on his SMP. Even if they were all alive for a fraction of a second, it was still an achievement.</p><p>So how did he get here?</p><p>--------</p><p>The first member of The Sleepy Boys Dream had learnt about was Philza.</p><p>Phil had made a name for himself, if you didn't know of the hardcore survivalist then you lived under a rock, in his opinion.The man was both wicked with an elytra and deadly with a sword. Dream's first conversation with the man had left him pleasantly surprised, Phil seemed to effortlessly create a warm and welcoming aura wherever he went, even when stacked with mountains of enchanted gear that could end his life in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Next came the twins.</p><p>He had met them at the same time, one evening, after following the participants of the latest Minecraft Monday. Similar to Phil, the two had made names for themselves: The Blade and The Musician, warriors in their own ways, both seemed to retain attributes from their father as well.</p><p>Technoblade, with a quiet and monotone voice, had Phil's combat abilities and his desire for adventure. The pig was always moving, travelling, competing and fighting. Although it was the latter that Dream admired the most, obviously. The boar's techniques seemed to be specialised, the fishing rod being one of the tools that seemed to throw his opponents off guard, leading people to either underestimate or become overwhelmed in battle, depending on how well they had previously studied his fighting patterns. It was a beautiful scene to watch in action; the blood on the battlefield, the fear in his competitor's eyes. It was a captivating and deadly dance, one Dream aspired to replicate and surpass. One Dream was almost certain he was already on the way to completing.</p><p>Wilbur was the more empathetic of the two; he thrived in social situations and relished in the attention his skilful tunes acquired. The man wasn't as strong with a sword as his brother, however he held a determination to keep standing, to keep fighting, until his very last breath that was rivalled only by his elder twin. Wilbur was overall more creative and artistic, holding his father's love for designing and building.</p><p>Now the youngest... Dream hadn't even heard a whisper about there being another soul in their group (although looking back on it now, he can only assume it was due to some protectiveness to shield him from the watchful eyes of admirers, much like himself). So you could understand how it was a surprise when, after inviting Wilbur to join his server, the man had requested for his little brother to accompany him. </p><p>Although he knew next to nothing of the boy, Dream was in no position to refuse. He not only wanted Wilbur's creativity to help push the SMP's builds to another level, but he also couldn't just admit to the man that his kid brother could ever be considered dangerous (Though, after getting to know Wilbur, he would of wholeheartedly agreed that he was indeed a danger to the things around him. A fascination for fire and robbing people can do that to someone, he determines.)</p><p>Upon meeting the youngest Dream was thrown through a loop. Tommy was far from what he had expected; he was a loud, roaring fire of anger and passion and love, that exploded and surrounded everything he did. Previous experiences with the kid's family would suggest he'd be more... Mellow, or mature. Dream had expected someone who carried themselves with a quiet dignity, akin to the eldest, whilst also potentially picking up and becoming experienced in something more tame and beautiful, like Wilbur. Tommy was the complete opposite. He was a tornado; loud and emotional, yet still as deadly as the rest. (An indescribable emotion fills him at the thought of how the boy has always seemed to be more compassionate and trusting than the rest, and if he had to pick what trait was passed down from Phil to him, it would most definitely be that)</p><p>If Dream could ever be honest with himself, he might let it slip that that was what made Tommy seem even more extraordinary. Although he was adamant to anyone that asked that that was not the case, and that the boy had nothing to offer that his brothers couldn't also provide. (He really hadn't wanted to inflate the teen's ego more than it already was, back then)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What logged onto the server was <b>chaos incarnate</b>.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>It wasn't until the end of this time that a realisation had hit Dream like a freight train. They were sitting in the community house, laughing and teasing George along with the help of Sapnap, when he was struck with a sense of familiarity. As Dream listened to the loud, grating, <em>absolutely lovely</em> laugh that was distinctly Tommy he understood; The boy painfully reminded Dream of his little sister.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am again!<br/>I'm gonna try and post often for now, as I'm off school, however I may dip for a while. I have exams and shit to revise for, plus I'm looking for a part time job (but with all the redundancies there's always a trained adult who could pick up more shifts than me that they pick, lmao, I hate adulting).</p>
<p>Quick heads up, this almost immediately veers off from the cannon route (how else am I gonna make Dream have a soft spot for the gremlin child?). </p>
<p>I can't believe I'm so invested in barely there continuity that I'm gonna rewatch Tommy's videos before I write just to make sure I know what happens when.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What logged onto the server was <b>chaos incarnate</b>.</p>
<p>Dream and George had brought the kid on when it was just them. They had hoped that, being the more civil of the current members, they could lay down the ground rules and get the kid comfortable and acclimated with the server that he would now have to consider his home. What they were not expecting, when they were faced with a tuft of blond hair and deceivingly innocent eyes, was for the kid to go immediately ape shit. It seemed to Dream that Tommy was intent on seeing how long it took for them to lose their patience (<em>There were occasions where, exasperated, Dream was tempted to just say "fuck it" and ban the kid and face the wrath of his older brother</em>). Although the closest the boy had gotten was being locked away in a cell at gunpoint (<em>bow point? It was a confusing phrase, one he didn't care to ponder right now</em>) for all of five minutes before he'd crafted a wooden pick and ran off into the sunset, that loud, boisterous laugh following him the whole way.</p>
<p>Only one word, Dream determined, suited the kid. He was a menace. (<em>Although he sticks by that initial impression, gremlin seems like a better fit</em>)</p>
<p>George had sulked that day, bitter that someone (a child no less) had managed to beat him an awful lot, and had demanded Dream did something to teach the bastard a lesson. He had placidly agreed, so they sat planning on what punishment best suited the hazard that now plagued the lands.</p>
<p>They decided a short exile was the best bet. (<em>Hell, was he glad it was short, he still is. He had no clue how the kid could've survived that torture if it was for much longer, he was especially baffled at how the kid is surviving exile now</em>)</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream had teleported Tommy a couple hundred blocks away, into a tundra, with nothing but a bed to set his spawn. The boy had laughed at first, had mocked how easy it was to break his composure, had claimed with grand gestures and a loud voice that he was amazing and powerful and that nothing could stop him. There was a restrained amusement in Dream's response, he had told the kid to keep his head up high, but to also learn from this experience, and that he'd be back in a week to check up on him, to see if they'd need to go a full two weeks to teach him his lesson. To which Tommy's response was to emit an indignant cry of "I'm not a kid, I'm a fucking man" and "Yeah right, bitch, there's nothing to learn from this except that you're whiny and no fun." Back then, Dream had only huffed and walked off, not willing to spend another second listening to the angry remarks, he'd gone back to the community house and laughed with his friend about the absurdity of the situation. They had gone to sleep, the mobs outside restless, and had unanimously decided to ignore The Problem for the time being. (<em>Dream wishes he had paid more attention, had noticed the distinct lack of childish mayhem oozing out of the comms that had been the norm for the first couple of hours. Maybe he would have checked up on the teen sooner if he had, maybe not.</em>)</p>
<p>Dream kept his word and had waited the whole week.</p>
<p>It was quiet (<em>problem one</em>), the only sound was the crunching of the snow beneath his feet as he made his way to the co-ordinates he'd impulsively tpd the boy to (He could've done it for himself too, but he didn't like to use his admin powers unless absolutely necessary,<em> even now</em>). He couldn't spot a building or hut (<em>problem two</em>) so it took him a while to spot where the kid had been hiding out for the week; If there was no building, where did he stay? Surely the teen wasn't dumb enough to try to brave the snow without shelter, right? He had made three near silent laps around a fifty block radius, (<em>each time walking slightly faster, slightly more frantic</em>) before a dull light emitting from a hill had caught his attention. Was he camping in a cave? Dream had called out to him then, his name a hesitant question, and had received no response. So he had to figure this out on his own then. </p>
<p>The cave was cramped, damp and musty, which was why it came as a surprise when it took Dream a moment to spot who he was looking for. Somehow the boy had managed to cram his lanky figure into a corner, huddled away into one of the many dark crevices. He was staring blankly at the wall ahead, seemingly lost in his own mind, blind to the world around him. Dream delicately called out to the boy once more, "Tommy?", no response, "Week's up bud, you doing good?". This time he was answered with the boy looking up to him.</p>
<p>"Dream?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Tommy?"</p>
<p>"You're a bitch, it's real boring out here on my own."</p>
<p>Dream had let out a light wheeze, taking careful steps to get closer to the figure who had started to unravel from his position. "Am I now?" he had laughed, now close enough that the faint light of the torches was being blocked out by his body, "Or did you just miss me?". Tommy had grumbled, he had turned his head down, but still looked ready to snap at the easy bait. Dream noiselessly seated himself next to the teen, "Come on, kid, what's eating you up?"</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>"It doesn't seem like nothing to me."</p>
<p>"I said it's nothing!" was the sharp reply, a dangerous glare aimed his way. Dream said nothing, just tilted his head and got more comfortable, there wasn't much else he could do to signal he was willing to wait and listen. So they sat in silence, one seething in a barely contained frustration, the other giving the younger a soft, contemplative look beneath the mask. Eventually a timid voice broke the silence, "It's just too quiet, I don't like being alone.", Dream hummed in response, "I'm just so used to having someone to talk to, I mean, who wouldn't want to listen to how awesome I am?". Tommy's voice had risen by the end, mimicking the confidence he had held when they'd first met.</p>
<p>"Wilbur will be here soon."</p>
<p>"I know that! It's just...", a sigh, "I'm sorry. That's the only time you'll hear me say it to you, bitch, I'm never wrong after all!"</p>
<p>That got a loud wheeze to burst out of Dream, "Sure, sure, you keep telling yourself that, kid.".</p>
<p>Tommy had spluttered out "How many times do I need to tell you, I'm not a kid, I'm a big man!" at that. Dream's response was just to ruffle the boy's hair and stand up, which granted him with another indignant splutter as the teen rose up with him.</p>
<p>They'd taken the walk back to the SMP, joking around and pissing each other off. It was nice, it made Dream feel bad for subjecting Tommy (<em>a child, oh god</em>) to living on his own with no help or communication for a whole week. He chose to push that feeling to the back of his mind (<em>although it hadn't stopped him from stepping closer, from making sure there was physical proof the teen wouldn't be alone</em>).</p>
<p>They'd spent the next few days joined at the hip; either with Tommy excitedly following Dream along and fucking with anyone that wanted to talk to the man, or Dream silently stalking Tommy as he ran around causing mayhem, accidentally griefing the paths and homes with how bad he was at dodging creeper attacks.</p>
<p>It wasn't until the end of this time that a realisation had hit Dream like a freight train. They were sitting in the community house, laughing and teasing George along with the help of Sapnap, when he was struck with a sense of familiarity. As Dream listened to the loud, grating, <em>absolutely lovely</em> laugh that was distinctly Tommy he understood; The boy painfully reminded Dream of his little sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading the second chapter (and thank you anyone that chose to leave kudos on the first one, made me happy).</p>
<p>I've already almost doubled the word count of my chapters, but that's because I have a thing with fics I read, so I'll try to follow my own preferences to keep it going. (That being that I don't really like reading anything 500 words or less, and that if it hasn't updated in a month with no heads up from the author then it just clogs up my bookmarks lmao).</p>
<p>This is obviously self indulgent and I have no clue if anyone reads these little notes so that's why I'm sticking this one at the end lmao, but I've made my own website for school and stuff and if I wasn't completely tired this morning when I made this I would have started with the italics and stuff to begin with. </p>
<p>(For anyone confused the italics are present Dream, dropping in extra detail or comments, which is why i added the unreliable tag, because I don't know how literature works.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you understood this, lmao.</p><p>Honestly I felt really embarrassed to post this, but then I remembered this is a fic about a bunch of teens and adults role playing in Minecraft and felt a bit better.</p><p>Comments/suggestions appreciated on how to improve my writing (Just because I'm not taking english lessons anymore doesn't mean I don't want to write!).</p><p>Also how do people come up with names that don't just sound cringey???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>